A Little Taste of Home
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: It's a sad day for Splinter and the turtles want to cheer him up despite the seriousness of his pain. 2012 series and a cameo you need to read to see what it is. Sorry for the bad summery. I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES


**My first TMNT fanfic ever and my first attempt at a laid back light hearted fan fiction. Please read review and enjoy I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES. Also I know Miwa seemingly died on that same day, but since she's alive I'm only gonna mention Tang Shen :) On with the story. :)**

It was supposed to be another ordinary day of training. The turtles all kneeled down in the dojo waiting for Master Splinter, but he never came out of his room.

"Um.. shouldn't training have started by now?" Mikey asked

"Yeah where's Splinter?" Leo asked with a worry tune

"Maybe one of us should knock on his door?" Donnie suggested

"Well, I ain't doin' it" Raph said. Then everyone was silent

"Not it!" everyone said but Mikey

"Aw come on!" Mikey said as Raph pushed him towards Master Splinter's slide doors. Mikey nervously knocked on his father's door with the others right behind him.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey called out. He peeked his head in the door and saw him seemingly meditating "Sensei?"

"Hmm? Michelangelo, is there something wrong?" Splinter said rubbing his eyes

"Umm kind of, Sensei." Leo spoke first "We've been seating for twenty minutes waiting for training to begin."

Splinter sighed "My apologizes, my sons. I am... not feeling like myself as of this moment. Training is cancelled for today." The boys went wide eyes and looked at each other.

"Umm thank you Sensei" Donnie said as he and the others bowed "but are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes Donatello. I.. I simply need some time alone. Please, my sons, no interruptions." he sadly walked into his room. The turtles just stared for a minute and just walked out of the dojo

"That was really weird" Raph said scratching his head

"Yeah Sensei's not acting like himself. Something must be bothering him." Donnie responded with a worried tune.

"Look on the bright side, we've got a whole day off and a whole new episode of _Crognard"_ Mikey said smiling as he picked up the remote. Then Raphael just slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Will you get serious?!" Raph snapped

"Relax guys. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this. Maybe I should ask him what's going on." said Leo

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't hurt." Donnie agreed. Leo nodded and walked into the dojo. However, before he even made a sound, he heard a soft, sorrowful voice singing sadly

" _Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude_

 _Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai_

 _Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo_  
 _Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru_

 _Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa_  
 _Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru_  
 _Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo_  
 _Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru_

 _Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune_  
 _Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru_

 _Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi_  
 _Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji_

 _Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de_  
 _Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou_

 _Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori_  
 _Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou_

 _Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo_  
 _Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku_  
 _Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo_  
 _Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru_

 _Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado_  
 _Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke_

 _Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai_  
 _Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni_  
 _Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara."_

The voice than fell into soft sobs

Leonardo translated the song lyrics in his head, and hearing the lyrics he realized what Master Splinter's problem was. He ran out of the dojo to tell everyone what he had overheard

"Guys, guys, I know why Splinter's so upset!" the leader announced

"How? There's no way you talked to him that fast." Raph stated

"I know, but I overheard him singing this song to himself ' _Itsumo Nando'_

Donnie gasped "That's a memorial song! Do you guys know what this means?" Raph and Mikey were absolutely lost

"Today is the anniversary of the day Splinter lost Tang Shen and his home in Japan." Leo finished Donnie's theory. The remaining two turtles went wide eyed

"What? How did we not know?" Raph said feeling dumb

"Dudes, we gotta do something to help him feel better." Mikey added

"Mikey's right." Leo said going into leader mode "If there's any time Sensei needed his family it's now."

"Well..I think the first we should do is console him. You know, grieve with him for a little bit." Donnie thought out loud

"How would that make him feel _better?"_ Raph asked like that was a stupid remark from Donatello

"Donnie's right, Raph. Splinter's in pain, he needs someone to share that pain with." Leo replied

"Ok so that's step one, step two is actually doing something to make him feel happy, but what?" Donnie pondered

"It's too bad we can't bring a little bit of Japan down into the sewers" Mikey said obviously. The others looked at the orange clad turtle in shock.

"Mikey, that's not a bad idea. Leo complimented

"Um, yes it is. What the heck can a bunch of mutants in New York do to cure a Japanese man of homesickness?" Donnie added. Just then April and Casey Jones entered the lair and walked in to find the turtles in the living room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late for ninja training. Why aren't you guys in the dojo?" April asked curiously

"No training today. It's the anniversary of the day Splinter lost his old life in the Japan." Leo told them.

April gasped "Oh no! Is he alright?"

"We think so. He's in his room licking his wounds." Raph said sadly

"Ah man, poor guy. Is there anything we can do for him?" Casey said with a surprisingly sympathetic tone

"We're gonna try to comfort after giving him some time alone. Then we want to try to cheer him up, but we have no idea how we're gonna do that." Leo explained

Raph's eyes widened "I do" he said smiling. he walked up to Casey and whispered a question in his ear

"Yeah that kid on my hockey team, Leslie has a bunch of them"

"Sweet. I need you to ask him if we can borrow it."

"Okay I'll be back in a little while" Casey nodded as he ran out of the lair.

"Where is Casey going, Raph?" April asked curiously

"You'll see when he gets back, okay so what's the plan?"

(TWO HOURS LATER)

After Casey returned with the surprise. The turtles decided it was time to talk to Master Splinter

"Okay we're all good on the plan right?" Leo wanted to conform

"Yep Operation "Cheer up' is ago!" Mikey cheered

"Don't act too happy, Mikey. Save it for the surprise. Right now we're consoling him. April, Casey are you guys ready with the surprise."

"Yep" April gave him a thumbs up "Now go, Leo everything's gonna fine."

Leo signed "Okay, guys let's do this." The turtles quietly entered the dojo to find Splinter meditating. Leonardo walked in front of him, he noticed his face was still wet from his tears.

"Sensei?" Leo asked gently

"Leonardo, what is the matter?" he asked

"We.. um.. we know about today and why you're so upset."

Splinter sighed "I see. Please boys return to your own business. I do not wish to talk about it."

"You don't have it to talk about it. We just want to help you feel better." Donnie said gently as he sat down next to him

"We're your family just as much as Tang Shen was. We won't let feel this pain alone, Sensei. We know how much today hurts you" Raph added

Mikey hugged Master Splinter and nuzzled his chest. "We're right here for you, Father. Just like you've always been there for us." Splinter began to tear up again. He hugged Michelangelo back and held him tight. Then he kissed his youngest son on the head. His remaining sons joined them in a long warm group hug. After they let go, Splinter sniffed and took a deep breath to stop sobbing.

"Thank you my sons. I didn't realize how much I needed you to do that until now." he said with a sad smile

"Your welcome, Father. You know, I think we have something that'll cheer you up." Leo said with a smile

"Boys thank you but I'm not sure I'm in the mood for anything right now." Splinter tried to get out of it, still feeling sad

"Please Sensei. I promise you'll absolutely love it." Donnie pleaded as he pulled out a blindfold out of his belt

Splinter gave in "Alright boys, I will humor you." The turtles cheered as Splinter put on the blindfold and Leo helped him to his feet. Leo nodded to Raphael as a signal to run ahead and give April and Casey the signal to set up the surprise. Casey put the surprise into place and he and April ran into the kitchen to hide. Then Leonardo and Michelangelo came out of the dojo leading Master Splinter into the living room.

"Ah I see you convinced April and Casey to help you with this surprise as well." the other went wide eyes. The turtles just kept walking, but the two humans looked at each other dumbfounded

"How does he do that?" Casey asked. April just shrugged her shoulders as they watched the event unfold from the curtain. Leo and Mikey sat Splinter down on the couch as Raph grabbed the remote and Donnie grabbed a bowl of fresh popcorn with cover on top so Splinter couldn't smell it

"Alright my sons what is this surprise you are building up?"

"You ready?" Raph asked. Splinter nodded. That was Raph's que to push the play button on the remote and so the movie began

"I'll miss you Chihiro, your best friend, Lily" Splinter's ears rose that voice, that music could it be? Splinter pulled off his blindfold

"Chihiro, Chihiro we're almost there"

"This really _is_ in the middle of nowhere, I'm going to have to go into the next town to shop"

"We'll just have to learn to like it"

Splinter gasped as he realized what movie this was " _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi?_ My sons how on earth did you manage to find this movie?" he began breathing a little heavily

"Casey told me about a kid on his hockey team who obsessed with Hayao Miyazaki. I figured watching one of his movies would give you a little taste of home." Raph said sitting at Splinter's feet

"Do you want to watch it?" Donnie asked holding the popcorn. Splinter's tears began to stream again

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Leo asked with a worried tune

"T-this was Shen's favorite movie" Splinter covered his face wiping his tears

"Oh man, we're _so_ sorry, Sensei. I'll shut it off right now." Mikey said getting up

"No Michelangelo. These are tears of joy. We watched this movie on our honeymoon. It reminds me of how much I loved her. Thank you, my son (sob) thank you so much. Please come here, we'll watch it together" he said holding out his arm. The boys were relieved Splinter was happy. They all got close together and watched _Spirited Away_ together. April and Casey were still watching from the kitchen. April was silently tearing up and hugged Casey for comfort. Casey led the misty eyed girl out of the lair and left the mutant family alone.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

The end credits rolled. Splinter finally felt peace for the first time all day. Master Splinter wanted to get up to shut the moive off but found he was buried by his four sons sleeping on top of him. Leo was leaning on Splinter's left arm Donnie was on his lap, Raph and Mikey were laying at his feet on the floor. With no way of standing up, he did the only thing he could do. He kissed each of his sons on the forehead and allowed the song of the end credits to lull him to sleep. He had a warm peaceful sleep with dreams of his beloved Tang Shen, Miwa and his four wonderful, beautiful _kame no musuko_

 ** _Kame no musuko= turtle sons_**

 ** _Kamikakushi= Spirited Away_**

 **Yeah this the story you get after watching 'Tale of the Yokai'** **and having a Miyazaki movie marathon. LOL** **Before you say Splinter is out of character Please the TMNT episode 'Tale of the Yokai' then try to say he'd never cry. Just try. I dare you. I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. I WANTED THIS TO BE A CAMEO CROSSOVER...THING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
